


I Dreamt I Held You In My Arms

by drpinkky



Series: My Only Sunshine [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 03:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drpinkky/pseuds/drpinkky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The other night dear, as I lay sleeping<br/>I dreamt I held you in my arms<br/>When I awoke dear, I was mistaken<br/>So I hung my head and cried</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Dreamt I Held You In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Second verse, worse than the first!

Peggy jumped up from the couch at the sound of a gentle rap on the door. There was Angie, grinning sheepishly. 

"You have a key, Ang." Peggy said, wrapping her in a hug. Angie grunted.

"Stomach, Pegs." 

Peggy stepped back quickly. "Did I hurt you?" Angie shook her head and ran her fingers through Peggy's hair.

"Just a little sore, is all." She pulled Peggy in to kiss her, but just as their lips met, the lights flickered. They came back on, and Peggy was at the radio, trying to change either Steve or Howard's mind about the plane. It was hard to tell who she was talking to over the staticky speaker anymore. 

Suddenly, a voice rang out, crisp and clear. "Ma'am, are you alright?"

Peggy startled awake. A doctor was looming over her with a worried look on his face. He repeated the question, more forcefully. 

"I'm fine, just- just a bad dream." 

He nodded sympathetically. "I've just got to take some notes, and I'll be on my way."

"How's she doing?" Peggy asked.

He scratched the back of his head and sighed. "I'm gonna give it to you straight. She's been here two weeks. By now, we expect to see some response. Angie here, well, she's not doing badly, but she's no closer to waking up, either." Peggy bit her lip. "She is healing beautifully though, I assure you."

"Thank you, doctor." 

He scribbled down some notes on his clipboard and headed for the door. Before he stepped into the hallway he turned around. He glanced at Peggy's hand.

"Must be awful cramped, you were holding her hand all night."

Peggy chuckled. "I've done worse, doctor."

"I'll be back in a few hours to check up on her."

"See you then." 

He nodded and walked off to the next room. Peggy ran her thumb over Angie's knuckles and sighed. She sat quietly for a moment then chuckled at herself. She kissed Angie gently on the cheek and started singing.

"The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping,

I dreamt I held you in my arms

When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken

So I hung my head, and I cried."

She leaned back in her chair and sighed, resigning herself to the worst.

"How appropriate, English." Angie breathed. Peggy nearly jumped out of her chair.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked cautiously. Angie shrugged. 

"Thought I heard you havin' nightmares while I was asleep. Is there water?"

Peggy held the glass on the bedside table up to her mouth. Angie drank quickly and smacked her lips when she was done.

"You look like hell, Pegs." Angie said frankly. Peggy laughed and lifted her hand up to kiss her knuckles.

"I was worried about you, darling."

Angie sat for a minute. "How about, instead of you worrying, you tell me more about how I'm your sunshine and stuff?"

Peggy cupped Angie's cheek. "Anything for you, love."


End file.
